1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance detecting device and an image processing apparatus including the same, and more particularly to a distance detecting device that is capable of easily detecting the distance from an external target and an image processing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A request to measure the distance from an external target has been increased. In particular, a request to view a three-dimensional (3D) image, i.e. a stereoscopic image, in addition to a two-dimensional (2D) image has been increased. The distance from an external target may be detected to detect the depth of a 3D image. Various methods of detecting the distance from an external target have been tried.